


So Much For Forever

by oakleyfraser4



Series: John Murphy & Emori's Forever [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - The 100 (TV) season 5 finale, Emori and John don't make it to the Eligius IV ship in time, Emori and John's death if Monty hadn't been able to carry John, F/M, The 100 season 5 finale, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleyfraser4/pseuds/oakleyfraser4
Summary: This is a canon-divergence fic where Monty ends up not being able to carry Murphy, which leaves the pair (Murphy and Emori) alone on Earth living the countdown of seconds before the bombs hit, together at last.Riley (whom I dedicated this fic to) told me to “make it so sad I cry” so that’s what I aimed for. Again, sorry in advance.*WARNING they die (spoiler alert) but it isn't descriptive in any way. in the easiest way possible, I basically said "they die" just more elegantly*
Relationships: Emori/John Murphy (The 100)
Series: John Murphy & Emori's Forever [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760818
Kudos: 12





	So Much For Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [memoriibaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriibaby/gifts).



> Not totally sure about this one, but my IBF Riley (memoriibaby) gave me a prompt so I wrote a fic.
> 
> ~Riley, I hope this is what you wanted :(
> 
> Broke my heart to write this but I did it. I'll stop 'talking' now and just let you read it.

__

_ No, it’s too far, I can’t. _

__ _ Well then I guess we’re both going to die because there’s no way in hell I’m leaving the man I love behind _

__ _ I’m sorry I can’t carry him. _

__ Silence. The calm before the storm. The safe, breathable forest, before the firestorm. A sort of heaven, it felt like. Though Emori nor Murphy knew what heaven was and didn’t intend on finding out. So much for surviving.

Life had never really been theirs or ever gone their way. They narrowly escaped death countless times. Sometimes together, sometimes apart. Emori had said it plainly before a rocket launched them into space for six years; she had finally begun to feel at home. Murphy reassured her home was with him. Until it wasn’t, because being stuck on a floating scrap of metal in space definitely messed with one’s head. Especially Murphy’s. Suddenly, Emori had a home-and a family, at that-with others and not just him. Murphy admits it now; jealousy had spiked his drink and taken over who he was as Emori’s love.

“I’m sorry.” These seem to be the only two words he’s able to choke out. “I-I’m so, so-rry.” He’s stuttering because being around such beauty as Emori has always made him nervous. Also they’re nearing the end of the world. 

Emori takes his face in her hands. She doesn’t say anything for a long moment, instead looking into the ocean pools of his eyes. Tears form at the corner of her eyes. Emori lets them fall. “John, I love you. And if this is how I have to end my life, with you by my side on this Earth-about-to-explode, then so be it.”

The thundering of the approaching bomb rattled Murphy and Emori’s bones. Through the cracks in the trees, the lone pair watched the Eligius IV transport ship disappear into the clouds. They were really alone. No one was coming back to save them, no one was waiting for them. They were the lost souls. Perhaps forgotten. 

_ I love someone who was beaten and tortured by a man who thought he could control her. _

_ I’m begging you please, I love her. _

__ _ If she dies, you die. _

__ Love was a funny thing. It made Murphy ready to face his greatest fear of dying alone, just for the girl he loved to survive. The words spilled from his lips were kind of a waste because Emori wouldn’t leave his side. So much for “back together”. It was more like they never broke apart. She would always love him, even for his faults. Too bad they never got to rekindle the fire that had first been there when they got to the Go-Sci Ring.

They had been through a lot. And realistically, they should’ve tried harder to survive this attack of bombs. They’d been through so much, survived so much-it was a shame their happy ending couldn’t happen. So much for forever.

“We did alright, you and I.” The words spilling from both of them sounds like a dying poet’s. Half of that statement was true, as they were dying. Or more like Murphy was physically dying and Emori was awaiting her death. Which was worse? They couldn’t answer. At least the bombs would blow them apart and end their lives at the same time, so one wouldn’t have to watch the other fade away. That would be the worst case scenario, Murphy thought.

Murphy looks at Emori. She looks back at him. “We did alright,” Murphy echoes. “Though I never imagined this was the way I’d go out.”

“Me either.” The silence lapsed once again.

Emori hadn’t given death much of a thought until now. She always did what she had to survive such as stealing tech for A.L.I.E. or betraying John all that time ago in the Dead Zone. Closest she had come to it, would probably be the nightblood testing she almost had to endure, had Clarke not taken it herself in the hopes to spare Emori’s life. Emori had never quite thanked Clarke properly for that. Anyways, if now was a time to think about death, then now it would be.

Before she and John had split, she imagined that maybe one day, she would pass away with him by her side. Him and a couple children, perhaps. Together, in love and at peace. After she and John broke up, she admits she hoped John would live the rest of his days as far away from her as possible. Maybe near the latrines. Now she wasn’t exactly sure which version of her passion she wanted, but it’s not like she had options. The bombs would be here any moment.

Emotions change and love does too. Emori would be getting a more warped version of her pre-break up future. No children, instead she and John would die together, him by her side. Emori would consider them still in love. A love like theirs never really disappears. It was probably love that made her so mad at him after he tried-and eventually succeeded-to push her away. 

“Emori, I love you.” It seemed as though these words were more rushed. John was finding it harder to breathe. One of the bullets must’ve shifted.

Emori grasped John’s hand in her own, and lay her head on his shoulder. He was still propped up against the tree trunk. “When we die today, I’ll love you forever.”

Forever. The last word spoken before the Earth’s surface blew apart. The last survivable piece of land on this barren wasteland, gone.

Along with it, two survivors. Two broken halves of forever that managed to find each other, help each other, fall apart together and finally, in the end, die together.

This was the end of their life. If someone looked back on their time together, an outsider’s perspective, it may not seem like a good life. For them, it was far from ideal. But it was their life, John and Emori’s life. And they lived as best they could. Until what they did to survive wasn’t enough and forever was just, ever. 

__

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you can! I’d love to hear your thoughts. Not too sad, I hope.
> 
> ***and yes I took lines and paraphrased them from the proposal. What sucks is that if Murphy and Emori had died because of the bombs, they never would’ve gotten engaged :(


End file.
